Utilisateur:Fire-Luigi
Psss mec ... Tu veux un truc qui déchire vraiment ? Alors vas-y clique ici, c'est de la bonne ! Tu dis pas que tu m'as vu OK ? left|100px|Boing boing ! Il est (UTC), nous sommes le . Bienvenue sur ma page personnelle . Je suis administrateur, membre du wiki depuis mars 2013, et me suis inscrit ici pour pouvoir aider à son expansion et à son amélioration. Diplômé d'un Master de chimie & science de l'ingénieur, j'aspire à travailler dans le secteur de l'agroalimentaire, en recherche et développement. Je suis passionné par la création d'image, ainsi que par le théâtre (que j'ai pratiqué dès l'âge de 9 ans, et jusqu'à mes 17 - 18 ans). Je me débrouille pas trop mal également en programmation informatique simple (c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il y a plein de trucs bizarres sur ma page; notamment la boîte de présentation qui est tordue !), mais je suis loin d'être un expert. On dit de moi que je suis quelqu'un de gentil (bon, faut pas en profiter non plus, hein !), et d'assez pédagogue. J'ai une bonne faculté à rédiger des rapports et synthétiser les choses, et c'est je pense ce qui a dû me donner envie de m'inscrire sur un wiki. J'avais aussi une collection de montres chez link=moi (ouais, rien à voir avec ce que j'ai dit juste avant mais qui va m'en vouloir ? :D). En ce qui concerne mes licences favorites, je suis un gros fan de Nintendo, je me tiens informé des nouveautés qu'ils nous proposent, et je n'ai quasiment que des jeux de Nintendo chez moi en fait ! :P Notamment, j'aime beaucoup les Mario, les Zelda, je m'intéresse à Pokémon, Kid Icarus ... En plus de ça, j'ai également joué à tous les professeurs Layton (il n'y en a que sept, donc ce n'est pas très dur !), ainsi qu'à tous les Aces Attorney, y compris les spin-off Miles Edgeworth. Sur Zelda Wiki 80px|left|link=Je suis membre sur Zelda Wiki depuis le 28 février 2013; date à laquelle j'ai commencé à contribuer à la création de nombreuses fiches sur The Wind Waker notamment. Je suis devenu administrateur le 5 mai; vous pouvez me poser des questions si vous le voulez sur ma page de discussion. Je me suis également chargé de la création de nouveaux badges, qui peuvent être obtenus après modification des pages donjons, comme celui que l'on peut ici voir à gauche. J'ai aussi crée, le 26 octobre 250px|link=2013, l'une des images de fond (Link et Zelda d'ALBW, devant une forêt) qui a été utilisée jusqu'à fin 2014. Le modèle phrase aléa, qui affiche une anecdote prise au hasard, et qui est présent sur la page de garde du wiki, est également de moi. Bien évidemment, le premier qui dit que je suis en train de me la péter ... Gagne un cookie. Parce que bon, je peux pas vraiment vous donner tort ... parce que bon, c'est ... enfin bon, je bon ... ah bon ... Vous pouvez me retrouver sur le Discord du wiki ! ... Heu ... Oui voilà... Le Community Connect Une petite rubrique à part. J'ai participé à un événement organisé par Wikia en 2016: le Community Connect. Vous pouvez trouver à cette adresse un petit résumé (très long, logique!) que je vous ai concocté pour décrire l'événement, et ici un avis général des deux autres français (Treejy, administrateur et bureaucrate du wiki Star Wars et Elsa Mabrun aka Hypsoline, community manager française chez Wikia) ainsi que le mien sur ces trois jours. 13px|link=Monocle de Vérité Le Community Connect m'a permis de rencontrer du staff de Wikia, et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les futures fonctionnalités, leurs roadmaps ... C'était également un cadre excellent et une très bonne opportunité pour moi d'aller right|link= communiquer en anglais. Je vous invite à lire les billets que j'ai mis plus haut si ça vous intéresse! Fire-Montage Le montage et la création d'image, c'est une passion! Aussi, il m'arrive parfois de faire des dessins, ou des montages. Voici ceux que je veux partager ici: link= Victini FL.png|Mon dessin de Victini que j'utilise en tant qu'avatar. Construit avec G.I.M.P Dimoni.png|Dimoni, une fusion que j'ai faite avec G.I.M.P, de Dimoret et Victini ! Magicarpe FL.png|Magicarceus, notre dieu à tous ! Feunarcanin.png|Feunarcanin, fusion de Feunard et Arcanin. Lugulabre FL.png|Un Lugulabre custom que j'adore ! :O Fait avec Paint.net uniquement (et j'aurais dû prendre G.I.M.P, j'aurais gagné du temps !) Rafflesia d'Alola.png|Un Rafflesia d'Alola, de type plante Vador FL.png|Star Wars racheté par Disney, qu'est-ce que ça m'évoque ? Et bien ça! Construit avec G.I.M.P Perroursin.png|Un Perroursin ! Loursin FL.png|Et un Loursin ! :D Dardargnan.png|Dardargnan d'Alola Picsou anneaux.png|Picsou fait du surf sur des anneaux Faylsa Mina.png|Faylsa Mina, un mix étrange entre Fay et Elsa Mina. Link et Espadon FL.png|Link et l'espadon du Dieu Démon. Serpoursin FL.png|Le Serpoursin, venu tenir compagnie au perroursin et au loursin Trilluminati.png|Le triangle Trilluminati !!! :O Antifée FL.png|Une Antifée vectorisée ! WTF FL.png|Chèvre avec un poster de Tingle tenant un volucompteur par le nez, serré par une pince et une épingle, auquel est agrippé un crabe avec les lunettes de Luna Lovegood, une fourmi et un oursin, qui transperce une tomate en carton de ses épines. Volucompteur cachant Ben, et sur lequel est gravé un Clap. Lune FL.png|C'est une requête qu'on m'avait faite ... Et honnêtement, j'aime bien ! Elsa FL.png|La reine des neiges, à 80 ans. Gorgeous ! Montage Elsa Smash.jpg|La vieille Elsa dans Smash 5 ! :D Pikachu FL.jpg|Détective Pikachu, avec le masque de Godot link= Vous pouvez aussi retrouver ma page Deviantart, où je poste mes montages ! :P Certains ne peuvent être trouvés qu'exclusivement là-bas, donc n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Bonus Texte Godot.png|Hum, je vois ... Intéressant .... Poisson FL.jpg|:clap: Fire-Punchline }} La bataille de la connerie ''Attention : ce qui va suivre contient des images susceptible de heurter la sensibilité des plus pragmatiques. Si vous ne vous estimez pas en mesure de voir des scènes d'une telle débilité, ne continuez pas. Et jetez votre papier Carambar immédiatement. '' ♪ Tou tou tou tou ... ♫ Tou tou tou ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ La bataille de la connerie est un affrontement terrible qui m'opposa moi, Fire-Luigi, à la chèvre soviete qu'est AngelYuko sur Discord ! Tout commença ... d'une simple blague ! À mon habitude, je balançais des images de PINCE et des 25px dans tous les sens. 100px. Quand tout à coup, l'inspiration me vint ! J'allais leur faire croire qu'encore une fois, j'allais mettre la sempiternelle même image ... Mais il en était autrement ce jour-là ! center Une fausse image ! L'idée était géniale, et je n'en était pas peu fier. He he he, quel visionnaire ! Cette blague était la meilleure de toute. 20px Et pourtant ... Comment ? -2 pour cette blague d'une subtilité de mammouth en patin à glace ? Cela ne peut rester impuni !right|190px Je me saisie aussitôt de mon stock de tomates ! La tomate en carton, la tomate en verre, la tomate en or et bien sûr la terrible tomate radioactive, et les balance à Yuko ! 50px 50px 50px 50px Hélas pour moi, mon adversaire est malin ! Faisant fit de mes tomates, il se saisit de ma cargaison et me renvoie mes propres armes contre moi ! 50px 50px 50px 50px 50px 50px 50px 50px 50px 50px left|100px|Bonk bonk bonk !Noooon ! Je suis cerné par les tomates !!!! Je déplois mon bouclier d'Hylia pour me protéger ! Grâce à lui, tous les assauts partiront dans le vent, et je sortirai de cet affrontement complètement indemne !!! Mais Yuko a plus d'une corde à son arc. Après avoir tenté, sans succès, de briser mon bouclier magique dont aucune lame ni aucun sortillège ne peut venir à bout, voilà que ses tomates deviennent intangibles, grâce au Boo farceur ! Fichier:Boo Buddy Mario Land 2.png Elles traversent ainsi mon bouclier magique incassable, et percent ma défense !!! :O Heureusement, agile tel un bouquetin, Fire-Luigi se baisse pour ainsi éviter les tomates, et les renvoyer à son opposants, grâce à ... de la magie merde, j'ai vraiment besoin de chercher une explication à ce stade-là ? 30px right|400pxMais Yuko bondit dans un char d'assaut, afin de riposter avec des tomates et se protéger intégralement de mes propres assauts, et afin de pouvoir imposer sa présence offensive sur le terrain et ... Mais heu, on a dit pas de char, c'est de la triche !!! x( Je vais pleurer d'abord, boin hin hin ! Bref ! On oublie le char. Désastre ! Mes ennemis de toujours ! Les sans pitiés, les pilleurs, les horribles -2 !!! 60px right|60px Il n'y a qu"une seule et unique solution : je dois faire appel à ... la Sainte PINCE!!!!!! center|450px Et attention à la botte secrète ... CHANGEMENT DE COULEUR!!!!!! center|750px !!!!! Est-ce la fin ? On dirait bien ? Qu'ouï-je au loin ? Ne seraient-ce pas ? Les staff role ? La terminaison de la guerre ! Les -2 ont été anéantis et notre monde est enfin sauvé ! :D 20px. Désormais, tous ensemble nous vivrons heureux, et ... Dans un ultime effort, AngelYuko me lança un sortilège afin de m'enlever la faculté à voir la couleur. Désastre ! Désormais, il m'était impossible de distinguer les différentes pinces, et me voilà en proie aux terribles -2 qui arrivent sur moi !! :O -2 -2 -2 -2 -2 -2 -2 -2 -2 -2 -2 -2 -2 left|100pxDans un ultime effort, je tente de changer la fréquence des Sainte Pinces, pour les faire pright|100pxasser aux Ultraviolets, et brûler Yuko et les -2 dans un feu victorieux ... Mais hélas, celui-ci, tout comme moi, se révèle être insensible au feu !!! Je me vois donc contraint d'abandonner cette bataille, déçu. :(100px center|100px right|100px Ainsi fut la désormais lointaine bataille de la connerie. 100px right|100pxcenter|100px 100px center|50px ♪ Tou tou tou tou ... ♫ Tou tou tou ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ }} Informations intéressantes * Un ambidextre ne peut pas savoir ce que c'est d'avoir du mal à écrire d'une main. Je ne le dit pas pour moi pas de méprise. J'ai essayé de le devenir mais sans succès. :( * Les verres anciens sont très beaux, et peuvent en plus se trouver à bas prix, d'occasion. * Le théorème de Thalès n'est qu'un cas particulier du théorème d'Al-Kashi, 140px|link=appliqué à un triangle rectangle. * Les tortues hibernent pendant 5 mois, et il ne faut surtout pas les faire hiberner avant l'âge de trois ans. * Pendant une année et une seule, les troisièmes n'eurent pas besoin de passer le Brevet, qui leur était remis grâce au contrôle continu. Ainsi, mon père y a échappé. *Sur ZeldaWiki, je vous invite à essayer le modèle , vous ne serez pas déçu!! :D * Pour vous rappeler de l'ordre des planètes, vous connaissez peut-être "Me voilà tout mouillé, je suis un nageur" ou encore "My very educated mother just served us nine pumpkins" (phrase qui date d'avant que Pluton ne dégage). Mais que dites-vous de "Me voilà toute mouillée, je suis une nympho" ? :) * Maxime est un oursin.left * Ceci est une anecdote. :p 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= Construisez des images de 3DS éblouissantes! HELAS, CE TUTORIEL EST MAINTENANT OBSOLÈTE !! D: D: D: D: D: Il fonctionnait à partir de Miiverse, qui a été fermé comme vous le savez. Je le laisse quand même, mais il n'est plus possible de l'appliquer à moins que vous ne puissiez mettre la main sur des images Miiverse, somehow. Setup sympa pour image GBA left|100pxBon j'avoue, c'est peut-être un peu grand. Mais si vous voulez un setup sympa pour mettre un screen GBA, voire un record de GBA, vous pouvez utiliser ça ! :D Le creux est étudié pour que ça colle bien. Et si vous utilisez une image GameBoy Color à la place, il y a moyen de se débrouiller en rajoutant un peu de noir. La série Zelda Je suis fan des jeux Zelda depuis 2011 environ. Mes trois premiers jeux furent les Oracles et A Link to the Past pendant un long moment, je les ai eu il y a assez longtemps en 2004, mais à l'époque, je ne m'intéressait pas aux Zelda plus que ça. C'est Ocarina of Time 3D qui m'a fait redécouvrir la série en fait. Je possède maintenant 16 jeux sur 19. Et on dit un graaand merci à Ghirahim en arrière plan sur cette page qui vous empêche de cliquer sur certain liens comme les Oracles, merci Ghirahim le monarque démoniaque! Fichier:Ghirahim.gif 260px|link= 150px|link= J'ai également testé Ancient Stone Tablets, qui est un très bon jeu, mais qui doit être juste mortel avec le timer (j'ai joué à une version sans timer, modifiée et traduite par des fans). J'ai également terminé la première quête de BS The Legend of Zelda, un jeu fort sympathique, qui reprend le gameplay de The Legend of Zelda, mais qui est bien plus facile et guidé! Un personnage favori ? Sûrement Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule. En outre, malgré mon classement, je considère bien sûr tous les Zelda comme de bons jeux. Fichier:Sprite Link ALttP.png 200px|link= 300px|link= Le saviez-vous? Petits trucs marrants sur les Zelda Vous voulez voir une série de trucs aléatoires ? Alors voici mes Aléatrucs ! :P Autre leftVoici une capture d'écran que j'ai prise de mon émulateur. Vous noterez l'epic angry japanese face de Link ! Au final, on avait pas 150px|link=tort de penser que Link était un avatar de Miyamoto, entre ça et le fait qu'il soit gaucher. :p Ah là là, n'empêche, c'est des coquinous ces développeurs, ils cachent des easter eggs partout, et même là où on s'y attend le moins. :p Bon, le problème maintenant, c'est que comme cette image est immense, elle déborde un peu trop, et il faut que je trouve un moyen pour gagner de l'espace, c'est pas gagné et je ne vois pas comment je vais bien pouvoir m'y prendre, à moins d'avoir une idée de génie qui consisterait à ... Ah bah non en fait c'est bon. ^^ Autre n°2 Vous pensez être bon en calcul mental ? Et bah on va voir ça! Je vous ai préparé une petite énigme interactive. Il vous suffit de suivre le lien ci-dessous, et de savoir compter. :p C'est une animation, et vous avez un temps limité, donc ne traînez pas trop à compter, sinon ça va pas le faire. Voici le lien de ladite énigme. Autre numéro 2,5 : la boîte de Fire-Luigi Touchez pas à ça svp. :) Sinon dsjifnsdjfhksb,sv 10px|link= 10px|link= 10px|link= 10px|link= Autre n°3 Ceci est mon bac à sable. Sisi vraiment, dingue non ?